


In your arms

by Mindfilledwithletters



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Kurt, flowercrown!blaine if you will, soft!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfilledwithletters/pseuds/Mindfilledwithletters
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine on a 'date' and Blaine takes Kurt on a real one. All in the same day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klainesdalton (agronsies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/gifts).



> This is for my good friend Rhi. Happy birthday! :)

Blaine was lying on his side, pressed against Kurt. His fingers traced the outline of Kurt's chest tattoo lightly. Kurt shivered from the touch.

"Can't we just stay in bed," Blaine sighed. 

"Nope, get out," Kurt lightly pushed Blaine's hand away as he sat up.

Blaine tried pouting, but to no avail. "It's not gonna work, just get out." 

"Why," Blaine whined, dragging out the 'y'. 

"Because," Kurt said as he pulled the blankets off of Blaine. 

"Cold," Blaine whimpered. He made grabby hands to Kurt. Kurt softly patted his hands down.

"C'mon, get out. I'm taking you on a date," he hoped it would be enough to get Blaine out of bed. He loved cuddles with Blaine, in bed even more so, but they just didn't have time for cuddles.

At the mention of a date, Blaine's eyes lit up. "But you don't have anything planned for tonight, do you?" Blaine asked anxiously. He had planned a date as well and he would hate for it to be ruined by Kurt's. His date was not reschedulable, so he had his fingers crossed. 

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "you planned something as well, baby?" He looked fondly at his boyfriend. Blaine nodded, still looking a bit anxious. 

"So?" Blaine was nothing if not impatient. 

Kurt slumped down on the bed again, taking Blaine's hand in his. "You're good," he realceived a bright smile from Blaine. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. He laced his fingers in Blaine's soft baby blue hair. Blaine purred into his mouth, enjoying the fingers in his hair.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine whined at the loss of contact. "Now get out of bed, we got places to be. Things to see." 

"Like what?" Blaine asked curiously. He was still sitting in the bed, his legs folded underneath him and the blankets draped over them.

"Do I ever tell you?" Kurt teased. Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not getting out of bed until you tell me," he protested. He sat quite happily in his cocoon of heat. 

"Blaine," Kurt said, getting slightly annoyed with his boyfriend. Blaine pouted. "Argh, fine," Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. 

"We're meeting Rachel, now get out of bed. If we're late she'll be giving us shit for it for the rest of our lifetime." 

Blaine moved the blankets from his lap and stretched. "You're overexaggerating, love." Kurt sighed again and left the bedroom.

Blaine chuckled as he watched his boyfriend leave. He quickly got out of bed, though. He didn't want to push Kurt's buttons. Despite the belief of many, Kurt wouldn't ever lay a finger on him, but he didn't have to try to inflict anger in Kurt.

"Can I take a shower?" Blaine asked as he entered the kitchen, he watched Kurt prepare a meal for them, waiting for the okay to go ahead. 

"Sure, but quickly. I'll finish cooking and then I'll lay out an outfit for you, alright?" Blaine nodded happily, hoping Kurt would add a piece of his own clothing to that pile although it wouldn't fit Blaine's aesthetic. 

Once Blaine got out of the shower, he slipped into the clothes Kurt had laid out for him on the bed. He was a bit sad to see that Kurt hadn't left him something of his to wear, but it would be alright. He would get to spend the day with his one true love, that's all he could ask for.

Kurt slipped into the bedroom to watch his boy get dressed. "You almost done?" Blaine startled, not expecting Kurt to be there. 

"Oh, yes, almost," he smiled at Kurt. He quickly straightened his t-shirt and followed Kurt into the kitchen. They ate breakfast side by side as if glued together. 

"Are you still not telling me where you're taking me?" Blaine asked halfway through. 

"Correct, I'm not. But will you tell me where you're taking me tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine in return. Blaine shook his head, two could play this game. 

"Oh I see, playing hard to get. Can I at least get some advice on the outfit I'm supposed to be wearing?" Kurt asked. Blaine eyed him up and down, Kurt had gotten dressed when he was in the shower. 

"What you're wearing is perfect, actually," Blaine said, softly pulling on the Green Day tee Kurt was sporting. 

"You're not very subtle, are you?" Kurt laughed, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Blaine's cheek. Blaine shrugged in response, he was pretty sure he'd already spoiled the surprise, but he wasn't going to give in to it just yet. 

"Well, finish your plate and put on your shoes. We need to get going," Kurt instructed. Blaine looked at his still slightly loaded plate and took a big scoop of egg and shoved it into his mouth. Kurt chuckled and slipped out of his chair. He took his plate and the empty coffee mugs and placed them in the sink, they could be dealt with later on. He'd have to shoot Rachel a message that they'd be running slightly later. 

Blaine was tying up the laces on his white converse when Kurt waltzed into the hallway. He draped a leather jacket over Blaine's shoulders, making him shiver at the coldness of the leather. "There you go, babes," Kurt told him, knowing Blaine loved to wear Kurt's apparel.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt gave him a smile and lightly kicked him against his bum to signal that he needed to speed up. Kurt was all ready, he had his black doc martens on and a leather jacket around his shoulders. 

-

The longer they walked, the clearer it became to Blaine that they would be meeting Rachel at the park. He couldn't fathom anywhere else they could be going to. "So, the park it is then?" He asked Kurt. Kurt just smiled at him from behind his Raybans. "Just a minute babe and you'll see."

The closer they got to the park, the louder it got. Blaine had the feeling that the activity in the park wouldn't just be a picnic, which he also deeply loved. 

Rachel was waiting for them just outside the park. She didn't have a picnic basket with her, so now he was certain it wouldn't be that. "So, why is Rachel here?" Blaine asked, confused as it seemed as if the girl hadn't brought anything with her. 

"She brought us the most important thing," Kurt said, sounding a bit secretive and also very much amused. Blaine got a little nervous, what if she had brought a ring. What if Kurt would be proposing to him? He felt his hands getting sweaty. He hoped Kurt didn't notice as he was currently holding Blaine's hand.

"Hi guys," Rachel said, sounding slightly cheerful. 

"Hi Rach, did you bring them?" Kurt asked. Oh, so it was them, then he wouldn't be proposed to, would he? You don't talk about a ring in plural, do you?

"I did," Rachel said, holding three tickets up in the air. So, definitely no ring. Blaine was relieved although slightly disappointed. 

"The carnival," Blaine said as it dawned on him. He had been raging on about it ever since he saw the first poster about it. Kurt had told him that it was lame and that it was a place for children. Blaine was happy he had made up his mind about it though. 

"Yes, the carnival," Kurt confirmed, pulling Blaine along to the entrance. Rachel followed the pair hot on their heels. 

"Kurt," Blaine hissed as he looked behind him to see Rachel following them. Kurt looked at him but shook his head. 

Kurt halted in front of the entrance and waited for Rachel to catch up with them, she still had the tickets after all. Rachel handed the tickets to the man at the gate and they were let into the area. 

"So, Rachel, can you give us like an hour to ourselves?" Kurt asked her, addressing the problem Blaine had wanted to talk about before. 

"Kurt, you made me get the tickets and now you're abandoning me?" Rachel asked. Kurt tried to fix her with a glare, but she just glared right back at him. 

"Half an hour?" Rachel didn't look pleased, but agreed to it in the end. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine happily looked around and pointed to the ferris wheel. It had always seemed so utterly romantic to kiss once on was at the top. 

"We can do that," Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine excitedly dragged Kurt behind him to the queue for the attraction. Kurt bought them their tickets and joined Blaine in the line. 

They had to wait for ages, it almost felt like literal ages. But finally, they were allowed to go into the cart. Kurt was happy a cart could only hold two people, because he'd seen right through Blaine and he'd prefer no on-lookers when he smooched the living hell out of his boyfriend. 

The pair said down and waited for the safety bar to be placed at their hips, then laced their hands over it. Blaine sighed happily, it had always been a dream of his to kiss at the top. He looked lovingly at Kurt, who reciprocated the look. At the top, Blaine shyly pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt put a little more force into the kiss, but made sure to keep it PG-13. 

"I love you," Blaine sighed as their cart was lowered again. Kurt leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead, "and I love you." Blaine slumped against Kurt and waited happily until their ride came to an end. He felt blessedly safe in Kurt's arms. 

Kurt groaned once they were released from the cart. Just outside of the attraction, he saw his dear friend. "Guess our 30 minutes are up," he muttered. 

"Took you long enough," Rachel said as a greeting. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and shifted his attention back to Blaine. "So, what's next?" 

Blaine had Kurt win his a teddy at the shooting gallery and thereafter they ate candyfloss. Blaine had only been a little annoyed with Rachel constantly following them around. He didn't hate Kurt's friend, but the pair of them definitely got a lot of glances thrown at them. They looked slightly rougher than most people and adding Blaine into the mix didn't do them much good either. 

-

"Sooo, you're taking me to see my favourite band?" Kurt asked as they were waiting for their train to arrive. Blaine still didn't want to admit it, but Kurt was in fact correct. Blaine had all planned it in advance. He knew Kurt wanted to see them, but Kurt wasn't able to purchase the tickets. He had left it to Blaine and Blaine had to tell him that he wasn't able to get the tickets. Although he did. He just wanted to surprise Kurt with it. It was a silly romantic thing to Blaine, which he knew Kurt secretly loved as well. 

"I might," Blaine responded, once again earning a kiss from Kurt. It was pressed into his hair this time. 

"You're wonderful and a bit of a liar hm," Kurt told him. Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt and shrugged. 

"Babes, I know you got the tickets when I asked you to get them," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine was a bit bewildered, he had tried so hard to keep it secret. 

"How did you know?" 

"I have a sixth sense for when you're lying," Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine turned a crimson red. 

"Just kidding, love. I got the email. I was actually waiting for it. It's cute though," Kurt added immediately. He did enjoy the reaction he got out of his boyfriend though. 

"Shit, I should've known," Blaine muttered. Kurt chuckled as he heard the curse word slip out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine immediately covered his mouth as he realised what had happened. Kurt curled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's hair. 

Blaine didn't want to disentangle from Kurt, but they had to once the train arrived to take them to see Green Day. They rode the train until they arrived at the nearest station, then walked the two blocks to the venue. Once they arrived, Blaine noticed the big crowd and got slightly anxious. Kurt immediately put a protective arm around him. "You'll be alright. Now let me see the tickets, where do we enter?" 

Blaine handed the tickets to him and let him sort it out. He merely focused on Kurt's arm around his waist. Everything would be alright as long as that arm was around his waist. He took some deep breaths and tried to ignore the buzzing from the crowd. They joined the queue that would lead them to their places and waited until they were lead inside. 

"I don't want it to be loud, Kurt," Blaine winced, only just realising what he'd gotten himself into. 

"You'll be fine. I don't know who's opening up for them, but you know Green Day is not that loud and heavy," Kurt tried to comfort him, still keeping his arm secured around Blaine's waist. Blaine nodded, praying it would be alright. And it was. He was fine. Watching Kurt was the highlight of his day, or maybe even his week. Kurt was filled with passion, singing every single note, joining in on the air guitar and sometimes even the drums. Blaine wished he'd paid more attention to the songs when Kurt played them. Apart from the few songs he'd also heard on the radio, the music left him puzzled. 

When they left the venue, Kurt thanked Blaine. "That was one of the best nights of my life," Kurt beamed at him. 

"It was one of mine too," Blaine replied to him, smiling softly. 

"Really?" Kurt's voice was filled with surprise. "You liked it?" 

Blaine shrugged, "I like watching you. You were so happy and so in your element. It was beautiful to watch. I felt slightly out of place, but you made me feel welcome."

Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back underneath the jacket, "I tried to make you feel better."

"You always do," Blaine smiled at him. "Your arms are the safest place I've ever known. They're home."


End file.
